The present invention relates to an operating element for a vehicle steerable with a handlebar, and in particular to a rotatable multi-function operating element.
Such an operating element for a motorcycle is disclosed in German Patent DE 197 02 788 A1. The operating element consists of a shift sleeve rotatably mounted on the handlebar in the area of the left handle. The individual gears of the motorcycle transmission can be shifted using the shift sleeve. The operator can turn the shift sleeve in both directions within a certain angular range for this purpose. The shift sleeve is not provided for triggering other vehicle functions.
To an increasing extent, such vehicles that can be steered with a handlebar, i.e., primarily motorcycles, are equipped with audio and/or hi-fi equipment or navigation equipment, etc. However, operation of these devices poses problems. The corresponding operating elements should be within the reach of the operator, so that he need not let loose of the handle to operate the device for reasons of traffic safety. On the other hand, however, there is not usually enough room for bulky operating elements in this area.
The object of the present invention is to provide an operating element with which a number of functions can be triggered.
Thus, the invention provides a rotatable operating ring that not only can be rotated about the axis of the handle but also has at least one other degree of freedom. This allows it to have a multifunctional design.
The additional degree of freedom expediently consists of a limited displacement of the operating ring in the longitudinal direction of the handle. Only one displacement direction may be provided. However, a displacement option in both directions permits a greater functional freedom.
Alternatively or in addition to the displacement option, according to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the operating ring may also be depressed in the radial direction. This would allow, for example, confirmation of an entry or a function that has previously been selected by rotation.
The handlebars of such vehicles frequently have covering cuffs in the area of the handles, providing a secure grip for the operator. In an expedient embodiment of the invention, the operating ring is on the covering cuff pointing toward the center of the handlebar and/or the center of the vehicle. To do so, the operating ring does not require any additional design space and is within the immediate reach of the operator. The operator can operate the ring with his thumb and optionally also his index finger without removing his hand from the handle. The operator thus has complete control of the vehicle even during the operating procedure, which ultimately serves the goal of traffic safety. In addition, this arrangement is extremely user friendly.
To further increase the user-friendly aspect, in another advantageous embodiment, the present invention provides for clearly discernible catch steps into which the operating ring can be rotated. This gives the operator definite feedback regarding the adjustment distance in the rotational operation even in gross motor operation as well as when wearing gloves, for example.
Grip depressions distributed at uniform intervals over the circumference of the operating ring also serve the purpose of increasing user friendliness.
The present invention is suitable for all vehicles steered by means of a handlebar, i.e., for two-wheeled single-track vehicles such as motorcycles as well as for vehicles with three or more wheels.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings for example.